Stranded
by Angel00
Summary: Relena is stranded in an unhabited Island. And who's the mysterious boy?


Stranded  
  
By: Angel00  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Relena's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I was never afraid of being alone, that's the one thing I liked about my life. My parents had said I would get used to it considering the  
were always working.  
But now it was my 7th brithday party, and my parents had pulled the knots and had promised me to go on a cruise on Saturday to   
celebrate it. Well needless to say I spent most of the time alone and watching the old people gambling, due to my parents cell phones  
ringing with the chiling voices of thier bosses telling them what to do. Something about watching people gamble, was great curiosity, well that is until one of the people playing there threw up on the grambling boards I was currently watching.   
After that I never went back, Oh boy I wished that I was alone like this all the time, to act nomadic, and watch people.   
Well, that was a wish that I wish I never made. Have you heard that saying "Becareful what you wish for?" Well, I did get what I  
wished for.   
It all started with a bone chiling scream from the captian while I was in the weaving class my parents had bordly assigned me to.   
I was about to laugh at the Captian's girly scream, when I was grabed from behind by the weaving teacher, Mr.Tompson.  
  
I don't know what happened next, all I know is that I had woken up from my dreamy state, and opened my eyes only to be stung by  
the suns raging rays. I sat up wabbly, and hoped it was just a sunny dream, a really sunny dream. I pinched myslef, and thinking   
that I would not feel the needling pian, but I did, that did not surprise me because I already felt myslef sizzling under the suns glare.   
I stood up lazily and turned around and around trying to get a hold of my dizzy situation. The sandy realm looked uninhabited and   
had no clues of descendents, or that anything had been touched, or seen.   
Maybe they would consider me as a migrant. I stared at the row of pine trees and how the slayed, and fanned the grass below them.  
I then turned around to the blue ocean, that forcefully took away pounds of sand with its salty water claws. It was demostrating that  
it indeed have power over the weak.  
  
I forced myslef to walk along the sand and into the pine tree's home, they weren't welcoming me, but what could they do? They were  
being over powered by the green land below. I don't know how much I walked, but I was clearly getting hungrier by the minitue, I   
walked until I saw a coconut tree standing with its strong arms, protecting the coconuts like a newly birthed child. I walked on seeing  
how helpless it was I had nothing to knock it down with, and I was no good at throwing stones, as a turtle is of flying with it's stoney  
shell. That's when I heard what seemed like miles of shuffling leaves, that childern from the past, used to climb over our fence and  
play in the leaves in fall.  
As I went west to find out what it was, I came to an awsome sight, there in the sun light was the water fall that seemed to be carring  
the light of the sun onto an adventure. The water was clear and you could almost see the rocky background that was covered with   
greenish mosse, and stained with white. The water fell onto the stoney floors, the size of a sharks biggest tooth. It seemed completely  
safe so I took several sips of it onto my dry mouth, water always seemed to clam my appitite down. As I followed the green path,  
to a sacred place, well it was to me. This was also uninhabited you could tell by the mosse and the trees growing in untamed directions,  
something caught my eye. I looked at it and touched the tip feeling how sharp it was. The branch was really thin and I could have   
easily shook it off, which I did and it was the perfect weapon, I found my way back to the coconut tree, and unbelievely I climbed the   
tree, with much effort and little strenght I knocked a coconut down, figuring how to break it I started banging it agiasnt a rather large   
and strange shaped rock, and the coconut not wanting to deal with it anymore, gave itslef away and cracked, some of the sweet juice  
sliped to the ground, but I still had much more.   
I had gone back to the water fall, and cleaned some of the stains of my clothes which were in incredible un-borken state, and washed  
my face and hands. I went throw the mosse, and found my way onto the the pine trees agian and, knocked of several thin rooted   
branches and carried them back to were the coconut tree was and were the rock was, I laid the branches in some sort of patterns  
and weaved some on it, thanking my parents for once for making me take the weaving class, and finished my bed. Then I grab a   
small long rock and laid several layers of branches making a pillow. With that I fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, it felt like a vampire had sunk his fangs all over my neck because there was an inmense pain there. Thats what I got for sleeping on a rock.   
I kept going when I have gotten to move my head both ways, I stumbled into a vast land covered with ashes, where the history was   
that of a giant fire that led on to a fight for tree life. It really looked like a meteor had hit, and it had blown up, creating a black and   
blue light show and somewhat of a smoke show. The part of the island I did not like, everything was dark, and I wasn't that brave.   
I went back to the sandy realm and the powerful ocean which seemed to have forced to much power and now it was clam and resting  
its watery claws. I sat on the sand thinking, I began drawing a picture of me, my mom, my dad, and a cell phone. The wind picked   
up and had blown the picture away, thats how it was, my parents were always away even the wind wanted them for itslef.  
  
~~~ End Of Prologue~~~  
  
Angel00: I can say that this fic is not humorous, and that I will be working on it hard, I am still working on Worked By Time.  
About what made me make this fic post itself on my profile, is that I found the 'original' Stranded story that I had writen in 5th grade,  
and the results, the all new Stranded, that I made into a GW fic. This fic means a lot to me, and I would like it if you would read and   
review it. Please do, and I will have another chapter of WBT, and this fic. This is a HYxRP fic. (1xR). This is in the POV's on Relena,  
Heero and the third person (me). I will not use any other character, or anyother couple. This is going to be a kind of poetic fic for   
me. I wanted to make it a one piece, but I'm Angel00, I always express things in chapters...find out in the next chapter what happens! ^_^.  



End file.
